Annotation guidelines
This is a guide demonstrating the proper format for annotating entries into this database. Please follow the formats set here. If you want to see an example page, please visit Decoys. General outline Each page should be a movie or TV show. Within each page there should be a minimum of one entry depicting a relevant scene from the movie or show in question. Each scene should be annotated with the descriptors listed below. Pictures and gifs may also be added, but keep in mind no nudity or explicit sexual content is allowed. A minimum of one descriptive picture per entry is recommended. Sources and citations are appreciated but not required. A note on appropriate content This wiki is designed to be a database for scenes from movies and shows depicting rape of men by women. Please restrict all entries to that topic. Scenes featuring domination, harassment, abuse etc. are not appropriate for this wiki. Additionally, please do not post links or content related to pornography. This is not the appropriate database for that. Additionally, a reminder that explicit content, including nudity, is NOT ALLOWED and is a violation of the wikia terms of use. Trigger Warnings Because of the mature subject matter, many scenes in this database may contain disturbing imagery or ideas unrelated to the topic, which may not be desirable to read or see for viewers. In this instance it is recommended to use trigger warnings and hide descriptions beneath these. Topics such as death, gore, torture etc. should be labelled as such. Do not avoid describing or mentioning these, as viewers may want to be warned beforehand, but do provide warning. List of annotations All entries must be annotated with the following information. This IS an exhaustive list, please do not add other annotations not in this list. Extraneous information can be added in the "Additional information" annotation. IMDB: An IMDB link, if available, of the source material. For TV shows, link the IMDB of the show itself. Afterwards, for each entry, link the appropriate IMDB link for the episode the scene takes place in. Synopsis: '''A brief summary of the movie/TV show and episode. Can be copy/pasted from IMDB or another website. Again, this a synopsis of the WHOLE PRODUCT, not just the scene of interest. Note: If there are multiple entries per movie/show, list them after the IMDB and Synopsis annotations with a new heading. The title of the heading should be a descriptor for the scene, such as 'Sally rapes John'. If the entry involves a new TV episode, add a Synopsis and IMDB link again for the episode itself. '''Date: The date the movie or TV show was released. For TV shows please try and link the date that the episode in question aired. Characters: '''The characters involved in the scene. Please list the names, the actors portraying the characters, and label the perpetrators and victims appropriately. Use the format Name (actress) (perpetrator), Name (actor) (victim). Add in additional names afterwards with just the character name and actors. Example: Sally Williams (Jane Doe) (perpetrator), John Williams (John Doe) (victim), Will Warner (James Doe) '''Type of character: What kind of characters are involved. Format as Female perpetrator/male victim. Should be human/human for all non-science fiction and fantasy movies/shows. Type of rape: The type of rape that occurs/was attempted. Generally limited to Forced Vaginal, Forced Oral, Anal with strapon, Mouth with strapon, Dry humping, Anal with tentacle, and Throat with tentacle. Multiple options may be listed if the scene warrants it. Other options may be added depending on the scene in question. Motive: The intent and/or motivation of the perpetrator. Please list one or more of the following categories (only category names, descriptions are for help with annotating): * Sex: The woman wanted to use the man for sex, and act of lust. * Domination: The woman wanted to dominate or humiliate the man. * Revenge: The woman wanted to get revenge on the man for a perceived slight. * Blackmail: The woman wanted to blackmail the man, using their sexual encounter as the object of blackmail. * Pregnancy: The woman wanted to use the man to get herself pregnant. * Male Pregnancy: The woman wanted to impregnate the man. Generally reserved for science fiction/fantasy. * Murder: The woman wanted to rape the man to death. Generally reserved for science fiction/fantasy. Success: Whether woman was successful in her attempt to rape the man. Options are: * Attempt: The woman attempted to rape the man, but was interrupted or the man escaped. * Partial: The woman was successful in her attempt, but was interrupted before finishing. * Full: The woman was successful in doing everything she wanted with the man. * Unknown: It is not clear whether the woman was successful in her rape attempt. Situation: The circumstances that led to the rape. Options are: * Fight: The woman and man fought, and the woman defeated the man, then proceeded to rape him. * Attack: The woman attacked the man, or laid a trap, and managed to incapacitate or overpower him. * Captive: The man was captured, by the woman or another, allowing the woman to take advantage of him. * Incapacitated: The man was unconscious, drugged, or dead. * Sex turned rape: The encounter began as consensual sex, before the woman changed her motive or revealed her intentions, turning the encounter into a rape. Method: Due to differences in average strength and power dynamics, it is unlikely that a woman is be able to force a man without some other assistance, which this annotation describes. Options are: * Overpowering: The woman was simply stronger than the man, and overpowered him. * Physical weakness: The man was wounded or somehow physically weakened, allowing the woman to use him. * Mental weakness: The man was mentally or emotionally unwilling, or unable, to stop the woman. * Defeat: The woman defeated the man in a struggle, and was able to then take him. Similar to Overpowering and Physical weakness, but worth putting in its own category due to story context. * Bondage: The man was bound, either by the woman or someone else, allowing her to rape him. * Assistance: One or more people helped the woman take the man. * Other: Some other method. Add details in the Description annotation. Explicit: How visually explicit the scene is. The specifics of how nude each character is can be described. Options are: * Explicit: Parts of one or more of the characters are nude. * Partial: One or more of the characters is partially nude, such as wearing only a bra or underwear. * Clothed: All of the characters are fully clothed. Depiction: Whether the rape is actually depicted. If there are multiple segments to the scene, list the segments (based on the Type of Rape annotation) followed by the appropriate Depiction label, with a semi-colon dividing the entries. Example: Dry humping, Full; Vaginal, Implied. Options are: * Full: The female character is shown to explicitly be raping the male. This option does not necessarily require nudity but usually will have partial nudity. It should show the female character fully in act, or, for example, show their hips thrusting. * Implied: The female character is shown to rape the male, but not explicitly. For example, the scene may show the reactions of the female or male's face during the act, may show their shadows, may show glimpses of body parts, may have just noise etc. * Off screen: The female is implied to rape the male, but it happens offscreen. The scene may or may not show the events leading up to the rape, or the aftermath. Scene description: A description of the scene in question. Add as much detail as wanted, including story context. If the scene in question contains disturbing content such as death, gore, torture, or upsetting content such as the victim crying or screaming, please add a trigger warning at the BEGINNING of the description listing, as briefly as possible, the potentially upsetting content. Scene link: A link to a video of the scene, if available. If the scene is modified or edited in some way (shortened, for example), please state as much. Due to the explicit nature of many of these scenes, videos from legitimate websites may be difficult to find. Please do not post any links to pornography sites. Severity: The seriousness with which the movie or show takes the scene in question. Options are: * Very serious: The act is shown to be immoral and vile, and the male character is shown to suffer trauma or other negative consequences as a result. * Serious: The act is shown to be immoral, and there may be consequences, but little weight is attached o it. * Not serious: The act is shown to be a struggle for the male character, but the act otherwise has little weight. * Whimsical: The situation is played for laughs or is otherwise not serious. The victim may even be implied to have enjoyed it after the fact. Generally reserved for comedy movies. Female attitude: The attitude of the female perpetrator during the scene. Multiple can be listed. Options are: * Pleasure: The woman is visibly pleased during the act, smiling, laughing, or taunting the victim. * Aroused: The woman is consumed by lust during the act. * Focused: The woman is focused on committing the act, displaying determination and fervor. * Angry: The woman is angry and/or vengeful during the act. Male attitude: The attitude of the male victim during the scene. Multiple can be listed. Options are: * Submissive: The male is quiet and submissive to the female's actions. * Defiant: The male is angry at the female's actions. * Protesting: The male vocalizes his protests. * Afraid: The man is fearful of the female and/or her actions. * Struggling: The man is struggling to escape from his situation. * Screaming: The man is screaming in fear or horror at the female's actions. Makes Afraid descriptor obsolete. * Weakened: The man is weakened and not fully mentally aware. * Not conscious: The man is either unconscious or dead, and lies still during the female's actions. Male Fate: The fate of the male character following the rape or attempted rape. Multiple can be selected. Options are: * Escaped: The male character manages to avoid being raped. * Raped: The male character is raped. Their story may continue in the rest of the movie/show, or it may not. * Raped and traumatized: The male character is raped, and left traumatized after the experience, and this is explicitly shown. * Raped to death: The male character is raped to death by the female. Generally reserved for science fiction and fantasy. * Impregnated: The male character is impregnated by the female. Generally reserved for science fiction and fantasy. * Killed: The male character is killed immediately after the rape, by the female or other character. * Captive: The male character remains a captive of the female or another group for the remainder of the movie/show. * Unknown: The male character's fate is left unknown. A 'presumably' can be added after a comma followed by the suspected fate of the character. Female Repercussions: Consequences faced by the female for her actions. Multiple can be selected. Options are: * None: The female gets away without any obvious repercussions. * Arrested: The female is arrested by the police or similar group for her crimes. * Killed: The female is killed during or sometime after the rape. * Escaped: The female is forced to escape after her actions. * Tortured/Raped: The female is tortured or herself raped due to her actions. * Other: Describe. * Unknown: The female character's fate is unknown. A 'presumably' can be added after a comma followed by the suspected fate of the character. Additional information: Any other pertinent facts or details about the scene. Media: Any additional pictures or gifs. A reminder that explicit or inappropriate content is not allowed. Quickstart Here is a formatted list of annotations that can be copy/pasted onto new pages for a quick start. Please do not remove any annotations. Leave the section blank if it is unclear as to what should be written. IMDB: Synopsis: ''' '''Date: Characters: ''' '''Type of character: Type of rape: Motive: Success: Situation: Method: Explicit: Depiction: Scene description: Scene link: Severity: Female attitude: Male attitude: Male Fate: Female Repercussions: Additional information: Media: